


Check Yes

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thantos has a huge crush on Marrek. She can't bring herself to talk to him, but there are other ways to ask someone out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yes

**Author's Note:**

> My first AU fic!!!!

It was Valentine's Day. Normally, Thantos wouldn't care. She would treat it like every other day and try to ignor all of the happy couples, but this year was different. This year she sat next to Marrek Aethelred.  
Marrek Aethelred was a gorgeous, shy, and sexy looking guy. He had amazing straight brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that warmed Thantos’s heart.   
He was perfect and Thantos didn’t know how to handle that. Every time she attempted to talk to Marrek, she would freeze up, which was NOT normal for her. Marrek probably thought she was freak. She was nowhere near as attractive as Marrek anyway.   
That’s why Thantos has never tried to ask him out. Yet here she was, on Valentine's Day, sitting next to the gorgeous man, practically begging herself to just go ahead and say something. Anything.  
Thantos tried to whisper Marrek's name, but nothing came out. She cursed at herself. Why was this so damn hard? ‘You idiot! It's Valentine's Day! You gotta say something to him!’  
She sighed and buried her face in her hands. She knew she'd never be able to talk to Marrek. She was just too damn nervous every time she was around him. Suddenly, Thantos got an idea. She quickly sat up and ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook. She picked up her pen and wrote out a note for Marrek.  
‘I’m such a genius!’ She thought. ‘This way I can ask him and not actually have to talk to him! Perfect!’  
She looked at her note to make sure it was perfect.

Will you go out with me?  
[ ] Yes  
[ ] No  
[ ] I would but I can't because _______  
[ ] Never speak to me again

Thantos was really hoping that he'd say yes, or at least let her down easy.  
Thantos glanced over at Marrek, who was listening to the teacher give a lecture. Thantos folded the note and slid it onto his desk. She quickly looked towards the teacher and watched Marrek out of the corner of her eye.  
Marrek looked down at his desk, noticing the piece of paper sitting there. He picked it up and looked over to Thantos. He knew she must've put the note on Marrek’s desk.  
Marrek had liked Thantos for a while, but never had the guts to tell her. It's not like they ever really talked, except for the few times she had tried to start a conversation with him. Marrek found it cute and funny that Thantos was nervous around him, but he just assumed that she was that way around everyone. He didn't think that Thantos might actually liked him back.  
Marrek looked at the note, not knowing what to expect. He opened and read it.  
He wanted to laugh at the last choice, grabbed his pen and drew an ‘X’ in the right box. He slid it back onto Thantos’s desk before smiling and looking back at the teacher.  
Thantos quickly grabbed the note, her heart beating faster. She had no idea what to expect. She almost didn't want to open it.  
She glanced over at Marrek. He was smiling.‘That's a good sign right?’  
She quickly opened the note and her heart skipped a beat.

Will you go out with me?  
[X] Yes  
[ ] No  
[ ] I would but I can't because _______  
[ ] Never speak to me again

Thantos stood up and shouted, “Yes!”  
Everyone in the classroom looked at her, including Marrek, who was blushing. The teacher looked very annoyed and told her to sit down. Thantos just ignored her.  
“I have a date with Marrek Aethelred! Marrek freaking Aethelred!”  
Marrek could only blushed and smile at Thantos as the class stared at them both.  
“Please be quite and sit dow-” the teacher tried to tell her, but the bell rung mid sentence. Marrek quickly grabbed his things before walking over to Thantos, who was still freaking out.  
“Hey you,” Marrek started, “come with me.”  
Thantos was silent once again. Marrek chuckled and grabbed her hand.  
“You know, this date thing isn’t gonna work if you don't talk to me,” Marrek teased with a smirk.  
Thantos stood there blushing, trying to make herself say something.  
“Y-y-you're cute,” she stuttered.  
They both blushed. Marrek smiled.  
“Thank you. Now let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check out the Dungeons and Randomness podcast!


End file.
